Conventionally, a vehicle seat is known in which a rotational operation type lever unit is attached to a shoulder part of a seat back (cf. JP-A-2008-184080). Specifically, the lever unit has a configuration in which a bezel pivotally supporting a lever passes through a penetration hole formed in a shoulder part of a seat back from the outside and is fixed to an inner frame with screws or the like. By this attachment, the bezel is installed in a state in which the periphery of the penetration hole of the seat cover is neatly covered with a frame protruding to the periphery thereof so as not to expose the penetration hole to the outside. The lever unit includes a backing member which is set on the rear side of the seat cover and which is put to the periphery of the penetration hole of the seat cover from the rear side. By this backing member, the lever unit neatly covers the periphery of the penetration hole of the seat cover in a state in which the periphery of the penetration hole of the seat cover is interposed between the bezel and the backing member from the front side and the rear side.
However, in according to the conventional configuration, since both the bezel and the backing member are fixed to the seat frame, the attachment of the lever unit to the vehicle seat may be troublesome.